The present invention relates to a folded insulated foil conductor for use in electrical devices and more particularly to an improved folded insulated foil conductor for use in transformer coils and the method of making the same.
Generally, insulated conductors for electrical apparatus are made from conductor material such for example as aluminum or copper and have a substantially rectangular cross-sectional area with rounded corners. The conductor material is usually insulated in a separate process. These standard rectangular conductors only come in discrete sizes.
It would be desirable to provide an electrical equipment manufacturer with a method for applying insulated conductors to his apparatus at a low manufacturing cost with a high degree of flexibility in size and cross-sectional area without a loss in dielectric performance. Such flexibility of conductor size and area would allow the manufacturer to fully optimize a design to achieve the lowest overall cost.